<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortuna by AccessTrinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711046">Fortuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity'>AccessTrinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy of Adventure, Because not everything M/F is romantic, But it doesn't make it any less interesting, F/M, Flamethrower is completely ineffective for some reason, Friendship, Gen, Grim explodes things, Grim uses Flamethrower, It is super effective, Like she has ridiculously high luck stat lucky, MC is alive through sheer luck alone, MC is lucky, MC uses punch, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, This is not Harry Potter, Why does the Headmaster keep shoving everything onto her?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason I keep surviving in this Adventure of Academy aka Night Raven College is because I'm lucky. Really lucky. Anyone else would have been long dead in my place apparently. SI-OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My thoughts were a blur of confusion as I recalled the clusterfuck of events that I was still trying to process even though it happened just a few minutes ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A talking fire breathing demon cat that threatened to burn me alive if I didn’t give him my clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over a hundred floating coffins in an eerily silent room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And finally managing to get one over said cat through sheer unbelievable luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the fact that my body screamed in agony and blood was dripping down my mouth, I continued to run.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t breathe.</p><p>My lungs were on fire. My body felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside out. My head throbbed as if it had been bashed against a rock repeatedly.</p><p>I would have screamed from the sensation of what felt like my nerves trying to claw out of my skin, but the lack of air prevented me from doing so.</p><p>Was this what it felt like to be burned alive? To be stabbed by a hundred blades in all directions? To be crushed by a giant boulder? To be thrown bodily into a wall at incredible speed? As morbid as these thoughts were, it was the only way to describe the agonizing sensation coursing through my body at the moment.</p><p>Everything hurt so much that I felt like I was going to hurl if just to distract myself from the pain, and even then I had a feeling that wouldn’t do much other than make me choke to death on my own vomit.</p><p>Okay. That was enough. Thinking like this was doing nothing for me except making my mind spiral into really dark places that was not helping me in any capacity.</p><p>I needed to focus on anything but the pain right now. Take a breath. The first thing to do was to start breathing again so that I don’t suffocate.</p><p>I took a deep breath, and suddenly found myself descending into a coughing fit that sent a fresh wave of pain through me. Liquid rushed up my throat and I found myself coughing up something warm that spilled past my lips before I could even stop it.</p><p>Something that tasted like metal.</p><p>
  <em>...blood?</em>
</p><p>The taste of blood was familiar to me because I’ve accidentally bitten the inside of my mouth in the past sometimes.</p><p>Oh, this wasn’t good. Panic started to build up in my chest along with the burning sensation in my lungs, but I shoved the overwhelming emotion down as far as I could. I would deal with it later</p><p>It took me a few minutes, but somehow I managed to strike a delicate balance between breathing and managing the pain as I breathed. Or trying to anyways. Coughing up blood was never a good thing.</p><p>Again, I would think about it later.</p><p>Finally I managed to open my eyes, only to feel them widen as a small gasp escaped my lips. I was staring into total darkness. The kind that completely eclipsed your vision and left you blind no matter how much you tried to get used to the shadows around you.</p><p>The kind I suspect would be utilized in solitary confinement.</p><p>I thrust my hands out and they slammed into something so hard that it made my palms sting. I tried to kick at the sudden barrier that I had discovered only to find that I couldn’t move my leg as my knee crashed painfully into it. As I tried to shove whatever was in front of me away, it slowly began to dawn at me.</p><p>I was trapped in what was most likely a cramped space judging by how little room I had to move. It was so dark I couldn’t see even my hands that I knew were right in front of me. And for some reason I was in excruciating pain and coughing up blood.</p><p>The panic that I had managed to push down earlier started to build up as I began hyperventilating, all thoughts of trying to keep myself calm pretty much abandoned. But before I could start screaming my head off, dignity be damned, a muffled sound followed by someone cursing stopped me.</p><p>“Crap. People are coming. Gotta get a uniform while…”</p><p>Eh?</p><p>That statement came so out of left field that the panic that overwhelmed me all but disappeared. Uniform?</p><p>Though it was a single sentence, my thoughts worked fast to try and squeeze as much information from it as I could. Whoever the speaker was, they sounded male. Even if their voice sounded pretty nasally.</p><p>And their voice, while very close by, seemed to be coming outside from where I was trapped in.</p><p>But what grabbed my attention more was that the voice had mentioned ‘people’. Maybe the speaker and these people they mentioned could help me!</p><p>“Grr! This lid is too heavy!” The voice growled. “Time for my secret move!”</p><p>Suddenly whatever kept me trapped in this cramped container exploded violently. A Bright blue colour flashed through my eyes, nearly blinding me. This time I actually screamed as I felt splinters of what I now realized was wood pierce through and slice my skin. I barely managed to throw up my arms to protect my eyes, though a stinging on the side of my face told me that a few slivers had gotten around my hastily thrown protection.</p><p>Something warm dripped down my face. I didn’t even need to look into a mirror to know that it was blood. I could feel blood running down my arms too, no doubt from the splinters that had sliced my arms open.</p><p>But I didn’t have time to dwell on that as I started falling.</p><p>I collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, the impact knocking the air out of me.</p><p>“Okay, gotta get a-” The voice suddenly cut itself off before the owner suddenly let out a scream of his own. “Why are you up?!”</p><p>I lifted my head to get a good look at the person who had, for a lack of a term, exploded whatever was trapping me in that dark and cramped space (though I do remember him saying something about a lid?).</p><p>Instead I found myself staring at what I could best describe as a flying (floating?) cat. Which was the most accurate term that I could think of to describe the being in front of me.</p><p>The cat in question, as I mentioned, was floating. It had bright blue eyes and emanating from it’s ears were blue flames. Flames that were the same bright blue colour I saw pierce my vision as the wood sliced me open. Tied around its neck was a white and black striped bow that looked cute on it. And then there was its tail. It was shaped like a pitchfork- the kind that devils carried around.</p><p>Uh, what?</p><p>“A cat?” I blurted out loud. Probably not the smartest thing to say in front of said creature, but it was the only thing that came to mind after… just after.</p><p>It had been the wrong thing to say as the creature’s fur puffed up and a look of anger crossed its face.</p><p>“I am not a cat! I am the Great Grim!”</p><p>“...right.” I said flatly. “The Great Grim. Forgive me.”</p><p>Despite the fact that this little guy nearly killed me, all I could feel was exasperation and exhaustion. Like the ‘I am so done with this shit’ kind.</p><p>Maybe it was the pain. Or maybe it was the fact that my mind had just given up trying to process what had just happened.</p><p>I didn’t even know what was going on any more.</p><p>Did I even know what was going on in the first place?</p><p>“Well, whatever.” Oh, was the Great Grim talking again? “Hey, human.”</p><p>“Uh… yes?” Might as well be polite. Grim seemed to have a bit of a temper.</p><p>“Hurry up and give me those clothes or I’ll roast you!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Nevermind. I take those words back. This just went beyond weird to kind of scary. This creature nearly indirectly killed me… because he wanted my clothes? Also, didn’t he notice that there was blood on them? I hadn’t looked down to confirm it yet, but the strong metal taste in my mouth told me that my clothes were probably a mess.</p><p>But what.</p><p>Using the sudden burst of adrenaline (no doubt powered by the sudden danger I was in) that now surged through me, I quickly pushed myself off the ground and started backing away from the being I now labeled as the demon cat. The creature smirked, slowly advancing towards me as if he sensed my fear.</p><p>“Just give me the clothes, and no one gets hurt!”</p><p>“Excuse you!” Unbelievable. I was being threatened over clothes. “No!”</p><p>The demands of this demon cat were so ridiculous that I could feel myself calming down. Or becoming numb in general at everything that was being thrown at me. Maybe it was just the sheer absurdity of my situation that I wasn’t screaming like a banshee and having a complete mental breakdown on the spot.</p><p>I winced when I backed into something. I looked over my shoulder to see what it was and felt my jaw drop when I got a good look at what I bumped into. Even though it wasn’t cold, I shivered.</p><p>It was a coffin.</p><p>I had bumped into a coffin. That was also floating.</p><p>That was when I realized that it wasn’t the only coffin in the room. In fact, there were floating coffins everywhere. Over fifty. Maybe a hundred. Well, there were a lot of them. Too many to count at a glance.</p><p>“Holy crap…” I breathed.</p><p>Was this what I had been locked into earlier before Grim had unintentionally freed me? Were there more people locked in here as well?</p><p>This was... morbid.</p><p>“Human!” I whipped around to see that Grim was literally right in front of my face, snarling. No doubt he was trying to look imitating, but all I could think of was a cat with it’s fur puffed up and hissing. “Don’t you dare ignore me! Now give me your clothes-!”</p><p>I punched him.</p><p>“HURK!” Grim screamed as he was sent flying by my poorly formed fist.</p><p>I watched, eyes wide, as the demon cat was launched to the other side of the room at high speed. He crashed into one of the coffins (sending that coffin flying back a few feet and knocking it back into a second coffin) with a loud crack before falling onto the ground with a groan.</p><p>I hadn’t hit him that hard, had I? Or at least I was pretty sure that I wasn’t that strong, even if Grim was the size of a small plushie.</p><p>I shook my head before clapping my hands against my cheeks. Both as motivation and to clear my head.</p><p>Time to get out of this here.</p><p>I turned around and ran towards what I hoped was the exit like my life depended on it.</p><p>And never looked back.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Hitting the demon cat with an admittedly lucky punch that knocked it into a coffin bought me some time. It looked like it had hurt a lot, especially after he met the floor several seconds later. But I had a feeling that wouldn’t incapacitate him for long.</p><p>Despite feeling like I was going to vomit everywhere, I kept running. My head was pounding, my insides felt like they were burning from the inside out and my lungs felt like they were going to explode, but I continued to put as much distance between me and that room as possible.</p><p>I couldn’t afford to stop running.</p><p>At least until one foot tripped over the other and I found myself sprawling onto the stone floor.</p><p>“Augh…” I groaned once I lifted my head from the ground. “I’m going to be feeling that in the morning…”</p><p>It took a few minutes, but eventually I was able to get back on to my feet. Unfortunately, I had another problem to deal with.</p><p>My little spill made me realize that I had pushed myself too hard. Or at the very least, that there was no way I would be able to continue running like I wanted to. Which was probably a good thing considering that in my desperation and panic to get away from the demon cat and the room full of coffins, I wasn’t quite thinking about where I was going to go.</p><p>Speaking of where to go…</p><p>I looked around. Unlike when I had been trapped in the coffin earlier, I could clearly see my surroundings despite the fact that it was night time. I was in a courtyard. Or specifically, I was in an outside hallway that overlooked a courtyard.</p><p>I did not recognize this place.</p><p>“Okay,” I exhaled. “This has to be a dream. That’s the only explanation for why I’m in this unrecognizable place going through completely unbelievable things.”</p><p>I was still trying to wrap my mind around the demon cat who threatened to roast me for my clothes. And nearly killed me by blowing up the lid of my coffin.</p><p>Okay, that just officially got dark. Maybe I should think about that when I was in a safe place and not in the open where I would be-</p><p>“THERE YOU ARE!” A familiar voice screeched.</p><p>-never mind. Too late.</p><p>I whirled around to face The Thing That Wouldn’t Leave Me Alone.</p><p>Racing towards me was the very same demon cat that had tried to burn me alive. And he looked pissed as hell.</p><p>“You’ll pay for what you did to the Great Grim earlier!” He screamed. “Take this!”</p><p>The demon cat opened his mouth and I suddenly found myself staring in horror at a flood of blue flames heading straight at my head. This was no doubt the attack that he had used on my coffin earlier. I didn’t have time to do anything other than dumbly stare at blue inferno that would no doubt kill me in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>...except it didn’t.</em>
</p><p>Just before the blue flames could hit me head on and immolate me, they vanished.</p><p>“Huh?” My jaw as well as that of the cat creature’s fell as we spoke in unison.</p><p>I was pretty sure that those flames were about to kill me. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p>But while my mind tried to comprehend the flames just vanishing, the cat quickly recovered from his stupor.</p><p>“Th-that was just a fluke! You just got lucky!” Grim declared, though this voice shook. “This time I won’t miss! TAKE THIS!”</p><p>And because I was an idiot, rather than throwing myself to the side and out of the trajectory of the fire, I continued to stand in place. Well… not quite. This time I crossed my arms in front of my face like an X, as if doing so would protect me rather than burn my arms off and give the rest of me third degree burns.</p><p>But just like the first time, the flames were suddenly extinguished before they could even touch me.</p><p>“Wh-buh-” The formerly smug demon cat looked stunned. “H-how?”</p><p>Rather than answer the cat, I yanked off one of my shoes and chucked it at his head while he was distracted.</p><p>The shoe hit him right in the face and he fell over with a shrill shriek.</p><p>“Gwah?!”</p><p>“Take that!” It was not a very mature thing to say, but I felt that I deserved a little payback for everything he put me through within such a short amount of time.</p><p>“Not again!” I heard the demon cat howl behind me as I started running away again. As much as I would have loved to gloat, my time was probably better off trying to find a place to hide. A place that the demon cat wouldn’t be able to find me in.</p><p>I yanked open the first set of doors that was out of sight from the ‘Great Grim’ and all but threw myself in. Then I shut the doors behind me before grabbing a table that I had spotted as I was running in and using it as some sort of barricade as I shoved it into the door.</p><p>“That should do it.” I clapped my hands as I wiped the imaginary dust off my hands. “I’d like to see the demon cat try to make it past that!”</p><p>The little flamethrower didn’t look as if he had much strength in those little arms of his anyways!</p><p>I then paused.</p><p>“...unless the little heathen decides to blow up the doors instead.” He seemed to have a very bad habit going that.</p><p>If there was one thing that I learned about the demon cat so far, it was that he did not hesitate to burn down everything that he had perceived as some sort of obstacle. Which, unfortunately, I was at the top of that list right now.</p><p>Honestly, I would be more horrified about the fact that he tried to burn me alive several times if it wasn’t for <em>why</em> he was trying to set me aflame in the first place. Or was it because his flames couldn’t seem to touch me? The fact that I was immune to his attacks for some reason was definitely a morale booster and a large factor of why I wasn’t freaking out like most people in my place would be right now.</p><p>I looked down. Just what was so special about my clothing that he would go so far as to kill me over? Especially since I ruined them with all the blood and probably had to throw them away.</p><p>…</p><p>I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times.</p><p>No. They were not playing tricks on me.</p><p>
  <em>These were not my clothes.</em>
</p><p>...I was pretty sure that I never owned anything like what I was wearing now. I would definitely notice if I had bought black and purple robes with gold outlines- the kind that would not look out of place of a magic fantasy setting.</p><p>They were also very soft and comfortable, I couldn’t help but notice as I twirled around in place to get a feel for how the fabric felt on my skin. This had to be made of high quality stuff that was a little too pricey for my wallet.</p><p>Then I spotted the red splotch at the front of the robes and grimaced. A reminder that I was far from okay despite my victory over the little aggressor.</p><p>The realization was like a dam that finally broke.</p><p>The pain that had been temporarily suppressed by my adrenaline high as I made my great escape returned with a vengeance tenfold. The falls and impacts (on top of being sliced by all those wooden splinters) I suffered earlier all but crippling me as I fell onto my knees, my legs unable to support the rest of me any longer. My hands clutched the ground, as if doing so would steady me somehow.</p><p>My body shuddered and my lungs ached. I ducked down and began coughing violently. Crimson liquid splattered all over the floor, drenching my hands and the sleeves of my robe with blood.</p><p>My vision started to blur as the intensity of the pain increased.</p><p>Was this it?</p><p>Was this really how I was going to die? After getting away from the demon cat, I was going to meet my end like this? As much as my mind fought vehemently against that kind of ending, my body wasn’t giving me a choice as my vision started to darken.</p><p>Just as my body was about to shut down, I saw a shadow step into my rapidly fading vision.</p><p>“Are you alright?” A deep and smooth baritone voice from above me asked.</p><p>Oh. It looks like I wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! I'm finally done and I have to say that I couldn't be any happier with my final product both because it's finally done and I get to share it with everyone and also because despite being satisfied with what I first typed out, the end product turned out to be even better in the first place. </p><p>You know it was nearly a year before I actually realized how fantastic Twisted Wonderland was? How did I not see this sooner. Anyways, I decided to quickly amend that by creating an SI-OC character inspired by torinokomachi's black or white fic. I absolutely adored it and it was the inspiration for me to get a start on my own fic as you can see now. </p><p>I didn't intend to make the first chapter as dramatic as I did... but somehow I did. Anyways, MC's current state is important to take note of it. But I'll leave that for here. </p><p>I know that MC here didn't call Grim a raccoon... but he doesn't look like a raccoon to her. He looks exactly as she described him as. A floating cat.</p><p>MC's name will be revealed next chapter. Also this MC has not watched any of the translation videos nor did she pay any attention to the game trailers so she has no idea about the plot and won't know about what happens in the future. She does realize she's in a game once she hears of the name, but that's pretty much it. </p><p>Unfortunately MC has no future knowledge. Uh oh.</p><p> By the way, can you guess who spoke near the end?</p><p>Anyways, please comment and leave kudos! I would love to hear from what you guys think about this. It's been a long time since I released any type of writing so please forgive how rusty this is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>